


This Side of the Dark

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: George was always, always, /always/ one of the good guys...





	This Side of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "[Entitlement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805396)," which you might enjoy reading first. Originally written for Morghen, xakemii, and Kylie.

Well

Isn't _that_

l-o-v-e-l-y?

Years upon

y_e_a_r_s

of being touched by the

**l·i·g·h·t**

couldn't make you crave the

d

a

_ r _

_ **k** _

any more

After one bad episode in your life,

everything else has been

"peachy keen"

so -screw- this

This life has become a

**SHAM**

&& yet

***** _ wham _ *****

In walks the [match] to

set your

house of

**tInDeR**

on

~F~I~R~E~

because there he is

(don't mind that he's a Malfoy—your _son_ doesn't mind),

ready **too ready** to listen to your stories

&& hear your thoughts

&& a.g.r.e.e. with your opinions

(because when was the last time any _w_i_t_c_h_ wanted to hear her husband's voice?)

You .::see::. it

the *g_l_e_a_m* in his eyes

He's…

_**e_n_a_m_o_r_e_d** _

(enamored, because it's worth repeating)

and there's a **X** tickle **X** in the

back of your t-h-r-o-a-t

There's something so wrong in all of this

-you're married

-he's your son's boyfriend

-despite being a Malfoy, he really isn't

**D**

**A**

**R**

**K**

at all

&& you're so damn

_ **sick** _

of the

l*i*g*h*t

So go on

Keep teasing him

Enjoy a gentle touch

You're

G_E_O_R_G_E

above all else

&& that won't change

(even if you _are_ feeling a little more like a

**g_r_e_m_l_i_n**

these days…)

But truly—take it

_almost_ .::too far::.

This will never happen…

It's not that it

"was never meant to be"

***tsk***

It's that

_your_ darkness will

HARM

_ **him** _

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. A little protective, perhaps? That completely came out of nowhere. I was just writing this sequel on a whim, planning on doing one more…now I'm wondering where the 3rd one's going to head… Hmm… But this is a nice, different take on my adorable Georgey. Him, dark?! What's going to happen next…? Btw, there's a sequel to this: "No Explanation Needed"
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes. I do like exploring George post-war. :')


End file.
